


One more chat

by madammina



Category: Avengers Disk Wars
Genre: Baking, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2670737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madammina/pseuds/madammina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris Taylor left for Japan a very angry young man.  So, of course the first thing he does back home is bake some food with Cap. Then his parents walk in. (Hypothetical post series)</p>
            </blockquote>





	One more chat

"Okay, so this is the red bean paste that Akira gave us. And Jessica bought the agar..." Chris muttered as he sorted through the ingredients on the table. 

"You don't need to do this, Chris." The other man said as he looked over the recipe. "Just being here is really enough."

"It's okay." Chris muttered some more. "After all, I wanted to eat this again, and you didn't that time." he said as he poured the water and the paste into a blender. 

As it growled to life, Chris' parents walked into the room.

"Chris?" His mom said, as she looked over the assorted ingredients on the table after the blender grinded to a stop. "What's going on, who's this?"

"Steve Rogers, I'm a friend of Chris'." Steve said as he held out his hand. His parents looked over the man's blond hair, blue eyes, and the shirt saying "US army" that barely fit on his arm and chest. "We're making Mizu Yokan, do you want some when we're done?" Chris muttered something and left to dig through the pantry.

"You met Chris in Japan, didn't you?" His father said. 

“More or less, but I’m also good with languages. You didn’t answer my question.”

“Hey, Cap.” Chris said as he walked back into the room. “The recipe says we can use any kind of mold. Do you think they would like this?” He held up a ice cube tray where the identations were shaped like various ships. “We have plain ones too.”

“I think those will be fine, Chris. Do you want to start boiling everything?”

“Fair enough. Can you pass the Agar?” Steve tossed the package over to Chris, who grabbed it out the air, smiled slightly at Steve, and went to pour the red bean paste mix into the pot. 

“You’re the man who straightened my kid out, aren’t you.” His father asked, a testy tone to his voice.

“I’d say we straightened each other out. You have raised a fine young man, who’s been very courageous, clever, and kind these last few months. I’ve been proud to be at his side.” 

“He’s exaggerating.” Chris rushed to say as he grabbed the sugar and a strainer. 

“I’m not. But all I did was help give him a purpose. He helped me figure out a few things about myself in this day and age.” 

The house was quiet for a bit, as Chris and Steve kept on checking on the boiling red bean paste. 

“OH!” Chris’ mother finally said. “You’re Captain America, aren’t you?” Steve said nothing, but he smiled and nodded his head. “How did you meet my son?” 

“Well, we have some time as that paste sets. I think Chris should be the one to tell you.”

“No. It’s not that big of a deal. Besides, I was only there for part of it. Akira, Hikaru, Jessica, and Ed have their own sides and they aren’t here right now.” 

“You were there for more than me.” Steve reminded him as he took the paste and strainer from Chris. “I can pour this, you talk.”

“But-”

“I’ll add in any details you forget. I’m sure your parents want to hear about your adventures.”

“I-” Chris finally sighed and sat down. “Fine. So, remember that Stark contest?”


End file.
